


Steven's Trial

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Micro, Soft Vore, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform, Vore, macro, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: The Diamonds have something in mind for 'Rose Quartz' and it isn't the most typical gem punishment...





	Steven's Trial

Blue and Yellow Diamond were chatting among themselves, ignoring Steven and Zircon as soon as they were standing in front of them. Blue Diamond would've stuck her tongue out at her lover but didn't as soon as Zircon cleared her throat to grab the diamond's attention. The two diamonds glanced toward the two much smaller figures. Blue Diamond narrowed her eyes as well as Yellow as they both glared at Steven.

"Well. You finally turned yourself in, Rose Quartz." Yellow Diamond spat at Steven who nervously held his clenched hands by his sides. "It's about time you did. You commited many war crimes and punishments. You still pose a threat to Homeworld. You have something far worst than shattering in store for you." She scowled. Blue Diamond simply nodded in agreement before standing and glaring at the tiny human figure. Steven couldn't say anything. He was paralyzed with fear. The young boy adjusted his gaze to the ground. He didn't want to say that he wasn't actually Rose Quartz but her son instead. The boy simply remained silent.

Blue Diamond hummed a bit, reaching down toward Steven who immediately bubbled himself with his pretty pink bubble.

"Don't touch me."

Yellow Diamond scowled as well as Blue.

"Rose Quartz. You don't tell me what to do," Blue Diamond muttered before looking toward her mate. Her lover. Her eyes were showing sorrow and anger. "I want to know what she thinks we're going to do with her. Because I want to do something worse." She bitterly grumbled as she glared back toward Steven. The boy nervously gulped and his bubble faded away as he let it do so.

Steven finally had built up the courage to speak. This was probably going to be his only chance to speak to the diamonds before he probably died in some horrific way. The boy gritted his teeth and he glared up toward the two large diamonds who were staring back at him coldly. "You guys are probably going to throw me into a pit of boiling lava! Or make me do some wacky and insane stunts! You're probably going to rip my gem off of me or some stuff. I don't know. Whatever it is, i'm ready." He hissed. With that, both Blue and Yellow Diamond reached their hand out toward the boy before Zircon stopped them.

"W-Wait! Rose Quartz isn't guilty! She's just.. confused! Plus, look at her! Look at that disguise. That doesn't look one bit convincing, does it?" Zircon was standing up for Steven. "Let her off the hook! Just give her a little punishment and then we let her off the hook. That would be much better." The blue gem looked awfully worried. "Rose is only trying to protect us all from... from some lurking danger that Pink Diamond could've been-" Zircon was immediately silenced by Yellow Diamond who snarled at her. Her sharp fangs showed off, making Zircon quiver in fear and take a step back. 

Yellow Diamond scoffed. "You better watch what you're saying, Zircon. You're getting what's in store for you." She growled and with that, both diamonds finally initiated the trial with a grunt and a raise of their hand. Steven was quick with reacting and he had stood beside Zircon, bubbling both of the two. The boy was obviously trying to protect the gem trying to side with him. However, bubbling was useless. Blue Diamond simply picked up the two in the bubble, looking toward Yellow Diamond with a grin. 

Yellow Diamond pouted subtly. "Aren't you going to share with me, Blue?" She teased. Although she didn't know what Blue Diamond was going to do, she wanted to have a share of the punishment and trial with one of the gems; Rose or Zircon. It didn't matter who.

"Nope. I didn't get what I wanted last night." She smugly purred. Yellow Diamond flushed a dark yellow and immediately turned away as not to let the two lower ranking gems see her flustered look. Blue Diamond laughed at the reaction before glancing down toward the bubble. Both Steven and Zircon were petrified, the two quivering in fear. Blue Diamond let out a pleased hum and she examined the bubble and the two gems inside for a moment before pulling the bubble closer to her face. She narrowed her eyes as she smiled smugly.

"Now, any last words, Rose? Zircon?"

Zircon immediately shook her head. She knew there were far worst punishments so she kept silent. Steven figured it was best to follow in Zircon's lead. 

With the silence, Blue Diamond opened up her mouth. Both Steven and Zircon let out a squeal of surprise. The boy tried his best to enlarge the bubble but it wasn't working. No luck. It was staying near the same size. It had only gotten slightly bigger. Still able to fit into Blue Diamond's mouth. Smugly, Blue Diamond slid the bubble into her mouth with the two gems inside before pushing it back with her tongue and closing her mouth. With a gentle gulp, the bubble was down her throat and into her gut. Satisfying. With horror, both Yellow and Blue Pearl were watching ever single move of Blue Diamond. The two whispered something to each other about the sight, obviously not wanting to be a part of it.

The diamond licked her lips before stepping toward her lover and wrapping her arms around her with a hum. Yellow jumped at the sudden touch before glancing back toward her. "Blue. What did you do to them? Don't tell me you just stepped on them both."

"Oh, even worst darling." She whispered, sticking her tongue out. "Take a guess."

Yellow Diamond took a moment to think about what Blue Diamond could've done before she shrugged gently, wrapping her arms around Blue. "I don't know. You could've done anything. Tell me what you did." Eventually, she hoisted her up and decided to carry her. Blue Diamond gasped in surprise, gently pulling her cape off the ground and onto her belly before holding onto her mate. 

Blue Diamond didn't say what she did with words. Simply, she laughed and grinned, showing off her large sharp fangs. Yellow stared at her for a moment before she furrowed her brow. She figured she knew what Blue did but maybe she wasn't sure. Perhaps she.. ate them? "Oh my stars. You didn't."

"Oh. I did."


End file.
